Katekyo Hitman NG: No Good or Next Generation?
by messedupfruitsrotten
Summary: The Ninth has passed and the Tenth not only took his seat as Vongola Boss, but even made the Eleventh! Sawada Sorata wants nothing more than to be the strong Vongola Undecimo people expect him to be, but he's unpromising like Tsuna at 14! Maybe help from quite the assortment of friends can change this? Will Sora be no good or leader of the next generation? 2795, 8086, 3387


His long dark brown hair hangs in front of his face. He hurriedly stumbles his way through the Vongola base, blowing his overgrown bangs out his big brown eyes. At school, he already feels short enough, but he can't help comparing his pale and scrawny self to the tall, buff subordinates that scurry about headquarters.

"Wah!" he shouts as he's knocked to the floor by a busy slender man.

"I'm sorry!" the man says, leaning down and offering his hand. "Are you alright, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Gokudera-san," **Sawada Sorata** replies as he is helped up by the outstretched hand.

Once standing, Sorata brushes off his ugly sweater and looks up at **Gokudera Hayato**.

"Um, Gokudera-san, would you mind telling me if you've seen my dad around?"

Gokudera points down the hall.

"Last time I saw him, he was in his office. He appeared to be in the middle of something," the Vongola Storm Guardian says. Sorata smiles and thanks him, but before the boy could run off, Gokudera asks, "Aren't you supposed to be training with Amisha right now?"

Sorata groans, "Yes, but I was going to see my dad first. Have a nice day!" With a sloppy bow, he's gone.

A hand on his hip, Gokudera sighs, "…I'm worried about that kid."

Gokudera had played a major role in Sorata's upbringing. After Kyoko and Nana, he was kind of like a third mother. He occasionally fed him, changed him, bathed him, drove him places, and picked him up. He even sometimes takes the liberty of scolding or advising the child. He's Sora's godfather who treats the boy like the son he'll never have.

...

**Sawada Sorata**

Age: 14

Flame: Sky

Weapon: ?

Likes: Akemi-chan 3, friends and family, peace, sleeping

**Gokudera Hayato**

Age: 40

Flame: Storm

Weapon: Bombs

Likes: Work, The Vongola, reading, and work some more

* * *

Sorata is staggering down the halls when he hears his name. He pauses and looks around.

"Over here, Sora!" calls out **Yamamoto Takeshi** who runs to the boy, waving his hand. "Hey, what's up?"

Sorata smiles. "I'm going to see my dad!"

"Tsuna's in his office right now. He was finishing up some papers I think," Yamamoto says.

Sorata nods. "Gokudera-san said the same thing, but what I want is quick!"

"Oh, okay!" Yamamoto replies. Sorata bows and is about to dash away, but Yamamoto catches him by the sweater in mid-step. "Wait, do you know where Yasuhiro is?"

Sorata looks up in thought then slowly answers, "He should be in the training room with Amisha and Hima-san by now."

"Oh, good," Yamamoto laughs, letting go of Sorata which causes him to plummet to the ground. "Sorry, Sora, are you okay?"

Yamamoto sees Sorata as his second son with the Vongola Eleventh and Yasuhiro growing up as brothers. There are times when Yasuhiro is less agreeable than Sora and Yamamoto uses the Sawada child to get his son to obey him. Then again, that only works in certain cases…

...

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

Age: 40

Flame: Rain

Weapon: Katana

Likes: his family, the Vongola, the Shigure Soen Style

* * *

Sorata is passing the base entrance when the doors whir open revealing four figures. He stops and stares, seeing **Hibari Kyoya**, **Lambo**, and two strange women. Upon seeing the 14 year-old boy, Lambo grins widely. He leaves the women hanging on him and strides over to Sorata with open arms.

"Bambino!" he shouts, wrapping his arms around the boy and swinging him in a circle several times before setting him down. Sorata's vision becomes as unsteady as his footing.

"Wah!" he cries as he twirls face-flat onto the floor.

"Oh, can you stand, Sora-chan?" Lambo asks, looking down at the boy who eventually gets to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sorata responds, brushing himself off for the second time that day and blowing his bangs from his eyes.

In passing, Hibari shakes his head at the boy before walking away. Lambo merely huffs and makes a face at the aloof Cloud Guardian.

Sorata giggles, saying, "I'm happy to see you, Uncle Lambo!"

"_Can_ you see me?" Lambo laughs, parting the hair drooping in front of Sorata's line of sight.

"As clearly as I can see those women," Sorata mentions, peeking at the two beautiful ladies.

Lambo winks, "Now, now, Bambino, the last thing you see is that pair of lovely maidens over there."

With that, Lambo escorts the women to his office for questionable activities.

Lambo is by far Sorata's most favorite Guardian while Hibari is by far his least – even when compared **Rokudo Mukuro **mainly because Sorata's never really met Mukuro. Anyway, Lambo is cool and always showing Sora new things. He gives Sora weapons (that he doesn't use) and teaches him pick-up lines (which he also doesn't use). Even if maybe he isn't having a good time, Lambo always makes it seem like hanging out with Sorata is the best thing ever. As opposed to Hibari who makes it seem like it's the worst. Hibari is often openly disapproving of both Sorata and Himawari's roles as future leaders of the Vongola. He repeatedly expresses his views of them as weaklings. As badly as Sorata wants to prove this wrong, he knows he isn't showing very good signs as Vongola 11th.

...

**Hibari Kyoya**

Age: 42

Flame: Cloud

Weapon: Tonfa

Likes: Isolation, power, justice, Namimori

**Lambo**

Age: 31

Flame: Lightning

Weapon: Horns

Likes: Partying, women, the Vongola, money

**Rokudo ****Mukuro **

Age: 41?

Flame: Mist

Weapon: Trident

Likes: Who knows… he's such a weird guy…

* * *

"It's Sora!" **Sasagawa Ryohei** bellows, walking down the hallway with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants and daughter by his side.

"_**Intense**_! It is!" 13 year-old **Sasagawa Kiyouko** yells, pointing. Along with the name, her eyes and hair mirrors that of her aunt, but her personality is definitely born from her father. She has enough energy to spread to the whole population of Namimori and an _**intense**_ willpower that only Ryohei's child could have.

Her skirt flutters as she jumps to hug Sora. "What's up, Sora-kuuuuuuuun!"

Sorata coughs from the suffocating squeeze. "I'm… going to… see… my dad…" he wheezes, panting as she lets go.

"Cool!" Kiyouko exclaims, bouncing around. "CanIgo? CanIgo? PleasecanIgo? Iwannagowithyouuuuuuuuu!"

Ryohei ignores the little ball of energy, turning his attention to Sorata. "Aren't you supposed to be _**extremely**_ training with Amisha-san, Yasuhiro-kun, and Hima right now?"

Kiyouko runs circles around Sorata while begging, "Letmegowithyou, letmegowithyou, letme_go__**withYOU!**_"

"Yeah," Sorata answers blankly, unfazed by Kiyouko's excess vigor. "But I wanted to go see my dad real quick."

"Oh, Tsuna?" Ryohei says. "I just saw him in his office. Looks like he's about to _**extremely**_ leave to go somewhere so you'd better hurry!"

"What?" Sorata gasps, sprinting off, tripping, getting up then darting away again.

"How _**intense**_! I'm going toooooooo!" Kiyouko hollers, racing after him.

Ryohei simply waves goodbye to the two. He admits, at first he was a little disappointed in Sorata. Everyone had hoped and expected the 11th generation boss to be determined and forceful, but Sorata shows little promise. He's indecisive and cowardly, yet Ryohei could see it. Even if it was only for silly, nearly meaningless things, Sorata can show potential – the compelling resolution of a powerful boss.

...

**Sasagawa Ryohei**

Age: 42

Flame: Sun

Weapon: Boxing!

Likes: _Extreme_, his family, the Vongola, training

**Sasagawa Kiyouko**

Age: 13

Flame: Sun

Weapon: Capoeira!

Likes: _Intense_, her family and friends, Ricci, training

* * *

"Dad!" Sorata shouts as he skids to a stop in front of the 10th Vongola boss's office. Kiyouko doesn't notice this stop and crashes into the other teen, sending them both to the ground. **Sawada Tsunayoshi** is heading out the door when he looks down at Sorata.

"Sora, do you need help up?" he asks.

"No, I'm alright," Sorata says as he slowly stands, brushing himself off yet again while Kiyouko pops up and spins around, yelling, "Let's do that again!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at Amisha's training?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah, but –"

"Sora, I'm busy and you're a young man now, I can't monitor everything you do. You know where you have to be and when, so make things easier on everyone and be on time. You know that."

"I understand, it's just—"

"Speaking of which, I'm going to be late for a deal if I don't leave as soon as possible. Well, I'll see you tonight, Sora."

With those parting words, Tsuna walks away, surrounded by subordinates telling him schedules and overviews. Sorata only stares dejectedly at his father's back.

"Sora-kun, you look sad…" Kiyouko mutters, staring up at the boy.

"It's nothing… I just…" he turns away, whispering, "All I wanted was to be wished good luck…"

Kiyouko frowns at her cousin then gasps. "Sora-kun! Training! Hurry! Go!"

Sora's eyes peel wide. "You're right! Let's hurry!"

He then slips one more time before recovering and running off with Kiyouko.

...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Age: 40

Flame: Sky

Weapon: X-gloves

Likes: The Vongola, his family, free time

* * *

Sorata tumbles into the training room with Kiyouko landing on top of him and the doors clanking closed behind him.

"It's a about time," **Amisha Mehra** scoffs placing a brown hand on her hip. She's clad in her usual orange and red sari with a red bindi dotting her forehead.

"We've been waiting," **Yamamoto Yasuhiro** says with a smile. His black hair and soft eyes are reminiscent of his father. He wears rectangular black glasses and a white button-up shirt with blue jeans. He has an air of mature geniality about him, helping him becomes much more popular at school than Sorata.

A cylindrical bag filled with ya, or Japanese arrows, sits secure to Yasuhiro's back while his left hand grasps a yumi, or Japanese bow. He tugs a mitsugake glove over his right hand.

"I g-guess w-we have to st-start now…" **Sasagawa Himawari** murmurs, shaking. She's a cute 15 year-old with a large chest and long medium brown hair pinned at each side by thin violet bows. She wears a yellow sweater, short jean shorts, and two messenger bags – one on each side with their straps crossing. Each bag overflows with plastic propeller toys.

She bites her lip, not prepared for what was to come. She hates fighting. She would much rather be watering sunflowers or sitting alone on her bed, but no – she has to be in to be in this big metal room, about to fight an Indian woman who (very skillfully) wields a long, flexible sword. She sighs. This is not her idea of fun.

Yasuhiro puts his hand on Himawari's shoulder.

"It's okay, Hima-san," he says, looking into her eyes. "Your sister is here to cheer you on,"

He motions to Kiyouko who chants, "Go, big sister! Go, big sister!" He beams down at her and holds up his yumi. "Not only that, but I'll protect you, okay?"

Himawari smiles and nods making Yasuhiro's heart flutter. Not knowing what else to do he laughs awkwardly, falls to his weak knees, then scoots over to Sorata where he hides himself away from embarrassment, leaving Himawari very confused.

Sorata chuckles at Yasuhiro's slightly humiliating moment then peeps back at Amisha who claps her hands.

"Enough!" she roars. "Begin!"

The Indian woman cracks her urumi and sends it flying towards Sorata who just finds the strength to scream and duck for cover.

"Come on, Sora-kun, fight back for once!" Amisha demands with her heavy accent.

"With whaaat?" he says as he runs from the urumi snapping after him.

"Your dying will!" she commands, sword relentlessly soaring towards the to-be 11th Vongola boss.

"I would if I could, but I don't think I can!" he sobs, tears pouring out as he sprints about the training room. But then… a slightly out of place tile! His foot catches on the stone making him take to the air and then – to the ground.

"Wah!" he howls, head hitting the floor. Quickly, he turns around onto his back, looking up in fear. There hovers the merciless Amisha with her vicious urumi ready to slice him up! Ready for the attack, she bends her arm to whip her weapon at Sorata

But then a ya whizzes past her face, nearly hitting her. She snaps her head in Yasuhiro's direction, glaring at him.

"Warning shot." He pulls back the string of his yumi. "The next won't miss."

With a smirk, she leaps into the air, descending rapidly upon Yasuhiro who keeps calm, aims, and fires. Flicking her wrist, Amisha cuts the arrow in half with her urumi. This gives Yasuhiro sufficient time to side-step her attack and ready his own assault.

Amisha swirls the urumi in the air before lashing out at Yasuhiro who shoots a ya towards Amisha's legs, planning to graze them and disable her, but like a ribbon, the urumi folds and twists, blocking the long range attack.

Yasuhiro curses to himself, jumping back or using his yumi to block the curling blade as Amisha releases an onslaught of swings. Soon, she spots a misstep - an opening, curving the sword just right and sending the tip to scrape Yasuhiro's thumb. This snip startles the bow right out of Yasuhiro fingers, the yumi dropping to floor and sliding away! The boy stands there, with his scraped thumb leaking, glowering at Amisha. Her face exudes conceit, an expression daring Yasuhiro to go after his bow.

Bored with challenging the kyudoka, Amisha recalls her blade and immediately cracks it in Himawari's direction! Frightened, the girl plops to her knees and covers her head.

"No, don't just cower!" Amisha shouts, her urumi coming for Himawari. Just as it's about to connect…

A kick!

Amisha flies into the western wall, coughing as her back slams into the metal.

"Who…?" she grumbles, squinting her eyes to see Kiyouko. The girl's arms sway to and fro while her legs swing about underneath her.

"No one hurts my sister!" the young girl declares.

The Indian woman growls then charges for the little Sasagawa child who ducks down, weaving and dancing through the strikes of the urumi. Eventually Kiyouko is close enough for hand-to-hand combat, unleashing a fury of capoeira moves. Amisha expertly bobs her way out of the ambush of loose punches and twirling kicks.

"Concentrate!" Amisha tells Kiyouko resulting in a punch actually landing, sending Amisha into the ground. She slides into a corner where a ya slices past her thumb, giving it a small cut and causing her to release her urumi. Yasuhiro and Kiyouko swiftly surrounded her.

"It's over." Yasuhiro states, holding a ya to the young woman's bindi.

"Your long range style leaves you to forget," she says, kicking the yumi from Yasuhiro's hands and in the same movement, knocking Kiyouko down. "That I'm better with close range fighting!"

In a series of backflips, she approaches Himawari who lets out a shocked squeak and reaches into her bag of propellers. Winding them between her palms by the stem, she sends the plastic propellers to the air where she uses her weak flames to make them multiply and act as a shield. The flying propellers cover Himawari, Amisha's roundhouse kick and following forward chop are rendered useless by their swarm.

Amisha glances around; eyes locking onto Sorata's who shakes his head.

"Wait, Amisha, no," he begs, face draining of any color.

She darts towards him!

"Wait, no no no no no no no!"

She remains rushing in his direction!

"Waaaaaaaaah!"

Sorata screams then blacks out…

...

**Amisha Mehra**

Age: 19

Flame: None

Weapon: Kalaripayattu fighting-style with an urumi sword

Likes: Children, fighting, Tsuna, India, respect

**Yamamoto Yasuhiro**

Age: 14

Flame: Rain

Weapon: Kyudo

Likes: Kyudo, Himawari, training, his mother, Japanese History

**Sasagawa Himawari**

Age: 15

Flame: Cloud

Weapon: Toy Propellers

Likes: Sunflowers, solitude, reading, her family

* * *

_"Boss! Boss, wake up!"_

_Sorata's eyes flutter open to see an older Yasuhiro, smiling down on him._

_"Ah, good, you're awake," The man sighs, voice much deeper than from when they were 14. "We have so much work to do."_

_Sorata sits up at his desk and glimpses at the office he's in. It looks similar to his father's with minor changes like a Fantastic Super Group poster on one wall and a Mimi Hayaki poster on another – both of which used to be in his room along with his drawing pencils and failed tests. He groans upon seeing those, wondering why they were mixed in with the papers marked "IMPORTANT."_

_"Come on, we have to go do special busy mafia stuff," Yasuhiro says, exiting the room. Sorata hesitantly follows._

_Walking among the Vongola compound, he passes many subordinates who bow to him and even sees older Kiyouko dance-fighting some underlings as training. Much taller and more … uh… developed, she waves to him._

_"Hey, Vongola!" she calls out before continuing her teaching._

_Then he happens upon older Himawari who is a bit taller with a thinner face and an experienced atmosphere to her… she doesn't seem so scared like the Himawari he's used to._

_"Hello, Sora-san," she greets with a bow._

_Sorata nervously gulps and nods to her. He isn't used to being treated so respectfully especially by someone older than him._

_"Here, we are," Yasuhiro grins as he opens the door to wherever he had been leading his friend. The door leads to… a home. There's a sparkling kitchen with sweets waiting at the counter and a large living room with the television blasting the latest Fantastic Super Group. The premise of this episode is that the group has to fight off an alien alligator before the bomb at the center of the Earth explodes, destroying the universe! But the most important part of this warm, glowing home is the young woman waiting for him._

_A slim frame that curves at all the right places. A beaming smile that blinds. Lovely, glossy medium brown hair falling to her dainty shoulders with two pigtails sticking out from the loose strands. Cute, glimmering, beautiful hazel eyes staring up at him. A pink apron sitting on her school uniform. It was weird. She isn't any older unlike all the others._

_She giggles, "Welcome home, dear!"_

_Sorata stretches his arms out. "Akemi-chan!"_

"Sawada-kun! Sawada-kun, wake up!" the teacher roars as the class sniggers.

"Akemi-chan… Akemi-chan…" Sorata mumbles in his sleep.

"Sawada-kun, wake up…" the teacher tosses a whiteboard eraser at the boy's head, bashing him out of his seat and slumber. "This instant!"

Sorata's face burns red as he crawls into his desk and settles himself once more.

"How rude to sleep during a new student's introduction!" the teacher criticizes.

The class whole class begins gossiping.

"I hope this new student doesn't suck as much as Sawada."

"Did you hear that perv? He was saying Akemi-chan's name…"

"He's so clueless!"

Sorata's blush deepens from overhearing these things. He crosses his arms on his desktop and hides his face, peeking out only to see Hikaru bending forward to whisper into Akemi's ear.

"Gross! You need to watch out for Sawada, Akemi!" she says softly.

**Sato Hikaru** is an elegant maiden with short black hair and dark eyes. She doesn't have much shape, but a cute face that's always painted in light and innocent make-up. She's the embodiment of everything that's graceful and refined womanhood.

Akemi is known with a similar image, rumored to excel in cooking, baking, and arts & crafts. Flowers, bunnies, stickers, and everything pretty. That is **Tanaka Akemi**. Every boy wishes to marry her and every girl aims to be like her. She's the school's shining star.

Sorata buries his face away. He's never been more mortified! Now Akemi would never talk to him!

"Luca-kun, go on," the teacher offers, his attention returning to the new student.

The boy crosses his arms and glares over the class. His uniform is sloppy. His brown eyes radiate rage while his muscular build warns that that rage could be channeled into a pummeling. His unruly blond hair is partially pulled back into a half-updo, a ponytail lying atop his head with the rest of his hair free. He has bandages and bruises. Overall, he resembles a delinquent.

"My name's Luca! Don't mess with me! I could have my dad and like 5000 guys kick your ass!" he claims, rather loudly too.

"Luca-kun!" the teacher exclaims. "Please refrain from such language. Your seat is over there."

**Luca** huffs and storms over to his place, pushing Sorata out his seat along the way.

"Wah!" Sorata cries, having to crawl into his chair again. More whispers erupt from the classroom.

"Ouch," Sorata groans.

Yasuhiro, who sits next to him, leans over and asks, "Do you know that kid?"

"No…!" Sorata gasps. He pauses and focuses on the ceiling, really thinking. "Or wait… maybe?"

...

**Sato Hikaru**

Age: 14

Flame: None

Weapon: None

Likes: Popularity, attention, flowers, womanhood, daintiness

**Tanaka Akemi**

Age: 14

Flame: None?

Weapon: None?

Likes: Popularity, sugar, spice and everything nice?

**Luca**

Age: 14

Flame: Storm

Weapon: ?

Likes: His Famiglia, his "grandpa," power and praise!

* * *

At lunch, Sorata roams the halls beside Yasuhiro as they munch on melon bread. Girls faint just at the sight of the kyudo star. Once during their meandering, an upperclassmen came to the bespectacled younger student and gave him an envelope sealed with a heart. Sorata received little more than a disapproving glance before the girl strut away. Yasuhiro had already read the letter and began considering how to reject her when the two started discussing what had happened in class.

"When I really think about it, he does look kind of familiar," Sorata states, taking a bite of his food.

"He really seems like the type to either get beat up by or recruited into Jae-san's Disciplinary Committee," Yasuhiro replies. "You know, those delinquents. Word is that Luca kid is from Italy. Do you think that—"

"Hello, Sora-kun, Y-Yamamoto-kun!" Himawari chimes as she moseys on over to the two.

Yasuhiro immediately goes completely red and takes cover behind Sorata, crouching down. Himawari cocks her head to the side. Sometimes, she worries that Yasuhiro dislikes her.

"Hi, Hima-san," Sorata says after rolling his eyes. "What are you doing down here? Don't you usually read on the roof during lunch?"

She nods. "It's just… I-I heard that you got knocked d-down in your class. I w-wanted to make sure you're alr-right."

"He's fine," Yasuhiro says, coming out from behind Sorata despite still blushing furiously. "Because I protected him."

Himawari blinks up at Yasuhiro and merrily replies, "That's great, Yamamoto-kun!"

Yasuhiro gulps before bowing and shuffling away with steam rising from his face. Himawari raises an eyebrow at Sorata.

"S-sora-kun," she says gently. "Does Y-Yamamoto-kun n-not like me?" The worry in her voice isn't easily concealed, in fact she almost sounds as though she's on the verge of crying.

"No, quite the oppo—" Sorata begins to say, but is interrupted when all attention goes onto a girl who screams "Hey!"

She hops out the way as a boy skateboards down the halls. Several more girls cry out and a few guys shout curses. The reckless boarder is none other than Luca! Carelessly, he rides through the school.

"It's him!" Sorata yells, directing a finger at the blond.

Himawari takes a look as Luca speeds over in their direction.

"He's h-heading over awfully f-fast…" Himawari murmurs, her whole body trembling. With little to no time to escape, the two watch as their fate darkens. Luca wheels past the pair, shoving them down. "Out my way!" he commands as they plunge to the floor.

Lying on the tile, the worthless duo groan with pain.

* * *

Sorata eyes his food despondently.

"What's wrong, Sora?" **Sawada Kyoko** asks, sitting across the table, eating quite contentedly. After a pause she sets down her chopsticks and furrows her brow. "Is it because your father's not here?"

"No," Sorata moans, sinking in his seat. "I'm used to that…" he mutters, focusing on the floor. His mind won't tear away from the fact that everything sucks. He's failing, he's unpopular, the girl of his dreams must think he's a freak, his father's rarely around, and now some kid is out to make his life even more miserable. He hates it, thinking there is no one who could ever relate to him.

"Then what is it, Sora?" she says, going back to her dinner.

"Some kid at school is messing with me!" Sorata confesses, throwing his arms into the air. "I really don't know what to do!"

Kyoko puffs up with anger. "What? I'm going to talk to your homeroom teacher tomorrow!"

"No, Mom, please!" Sorata whines, blushing slightly. "Don't do that!"

Kyoko crosses her arms. "Sora, you tell me this bully's name right now!"

"He's not a bully," the son replies. "He's just some guy from Italy named Luca who—"

"Huh? Lucchan?"

"Lucchan?"

"You can't mean Lucchan," Kyoko says, confused. "Does he have blond hair, brown eyes, and a rebellious attitude that tends to be popular with the girls?"

Sorata blinks with bewilderment. "Y-yeah…"

"That's Lucchan, Sora! You know him…

He's the second son of Dino, former boss of the Cavallone family! You don't remember his older brother Ricci with the long orangey hair who's kind of into fashion? They were at that Family gathering a few years back when you were 9. This was before Ricci-san had become leader of the Cavallone. Luca was his little brother and at the gathering, he kept hiding behind Romario-san! He seems to always be in a bad mood. People suspect it's because he'll never be leader of his Famiglia."

Suddenly, Sorata remembers. He recalls... _an old brunette man with gray hair at the edges laughing as a little blond kid used him to hide. The old man pushed the kid from behind his towering figure and towards Sorata who backed away. The other child was abrasive, still shying away from Sorata with a stank face._

_"Hi, let's be friends!" Sorata suggested, smiling and holding out his hand._

_"I don't like you!" Luca hollered, stamping his foot before making a great escape._

"I _do_ know him!" Sorata announces and points a finger to the air. "And that dude's always been a total jerk!"

Kyoko chuckles, "Try talking to him, Sora. I'm sure all Lucchan needs is someone to relate to."

"I guess…"

...

**Sawada Kyoko**

Age: 39

Flame: None?

Weapon: None

Likes: Her family, cooking, watching dramas, the Vongola

* * *

"My mom says I should I talk to him," Sorata repeats as he walks beside Yasuhiro to their shoe lockers. "But I don't think he'll listen."

The future Vongola 11th sighs as the two friends open their lockers. A note falls out from Sorata's causing both to stare down at the envelope on the floor. Yasuhiro picks it up and unveils the letter inside. He skims over it before saying aloud,

"It's a letter of challenge."

Sorata freezes up.

"From Luca."

His jaw drops.

"He wants to fight you behind the school at lunchtime."

Yasuhiro balls up the paper and tosses it into the trash as his buddy falls to pieces in front of him.

"Calm down," Yasuhiro advises, leaning against the cubbies. "I agree with your mother. You should try to negotiate with him. It'll be practice for when your boss."

"I'm freaking out because I'm going to get my ass kicked," Sorata frets. He's bent over, pounding on the ground while tears stream from his eyes. "And you're telling me to be calm and negotiate with this psycho? The best thing to do – is be a no-show!"

"Well, running away would be kind of pathetic, right?" Yasuhiro pats Sorata's back. "And I have the feeling it'll only piss him off more. How about I go with you to make sure you'll be alright?"

Sorata sniffles as he looks up at his best friend. "Yasuhiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel a lot better."

* * *

Sorata strolls to the back of the school with Yasuhiro in his wake. The backyard is very grassy with a few patches of dirt. It's enough room for a good bout… not that Sorata's prepared for one.

Sorata stands in the middle of the clearing. "Where is he? I don't see hi—"

Out of nowhere, a boomerang whips past Sorata's nose, nearly taking off his head! He stumbles backwards into Yasuhiro's arms when the two are taken by surprise once again – a boomerang racing for them!

"Duck!" Yasuhiro commands. They both squat out of harm's way, but the weapon rebounds in the air and comes at them once again!

"Jump!" Yasuhiro demands and the two leap up, moving out the boomerang's path before it claps into the hand of its owner.

"Heh. There you are," Luca scoffs standing a good few feet away from Sorata and Yasuhiro with a boomerang clamped into both of his hands. "Vongola Undecimo!"

* * *

**MUFR: Well, that's it for now. Writing it, I felt like I wrote a lot, but reading it for some reason, it feels short. Honestly, I kind of want to hurry and get this beginning over with so I can get to all the really cool really fun stuff 3 but there are still plenty more characters that need to be introduced and things that need to happen (which'll be super cool and fun, too). If you liked it, read and review please! :D**

**Stuff to clarify: Amisha is her first name and Mehra is her surname. If it would increase your understanding, I encourage you to look up bindi, sari, kalaripayattu, urumi, toy propellers/taketombo, capoeira, and anything else that you might not've fully gotten. Anything else that you need clarified, ask me! :D**


End file.
